Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a power converting technology, and more particularly, to a power converter and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of Related Art
With the development of smart life technology, demands for data processing have been increased. The averaged energy consumption for data processing throughout the world achieves hundreds of billions of kilowatt-hours or even trillions of kilowatt-hours per year. Furthermore, a large data center is often has an occupied area up to ten thousands of square meters. Therefore, high efficiency and high power density are key factors for sustainable development of industry.
The key to the function of the data center is a server, where the motherboard usually consists of data processing chips such as CPU, chipsets and memory and their power supply source and essential peripheral components. The power supply needs for chips are power sources with low voltage and high current. Therefore, power sources for directly providing power to chips are needed for reducing the effects of loss and resistance of output wires, and these power sources are called points of the load (POL).
According to various system architectures, the inputs of the POL include 12V, 48V or even 400V. Because of low voltage and high current of the POL, the volume and resistance of the pins thereof may have very direct effect on the power density and the efficiency of the POL power source. Therefore, how to design the pins is one of the keys for such kind of power converter. If wide application range is considered for designing the pins, the size of the power converter is larger, the cost is higher, and the power consumption is greater. If small size, low cost and low consumption of the power converter are considered for designing the pins, the application range becomes narrower.
In view of the foregoing, there exist problems and disadvantages in the existing products that await further improvement. However, those skilled in the art sought vainly for a solution.